Five slayers
by Supergirlatomic5
Summary: Buffy comes across a case which proves to be a little more than she can handle so with the help of some other slayers can she still do it?
1. Default Chapter

Buffy Summers was board, really board. She was wandering around the graveyard that night and there was no sign of evil of any sort, it was quiet and for her liking, a little too quiet, it didn't feel natural, especially not in Sunnydale. The only sound she heard was the sound of Xander talking in the background, but she wasn't listening, she was too busy looking out for potential evil. "Where are they all?" She asked Xander. "Where are who?"

"Evil, the undead as in vampires, where are they all? This place is so quiet tonight that it's unnatural."

"Maybe they're on holiday." Xander said.

"They don't do holidays' unfortunately, well apart from Halloween, then I like it but then while vampires are taking a holiday on Halloween demons decide to have some fun, but that's not the point, the point is that this is July and it's deserted, so where are they all?" Buffy was getting frustrated now.

"It is a little unusual, but maybe they're in a different graveyard." Xander suggested.

"We have already been to eight, Xander trust me something unusual is going on here and I'm going to find out."

"Aaaa!"

"Xander, did you here that, that's a girl screaming, let's go." Said Buffy, she ran towards the screaming girl, Xander was lagging behind and was losing Buffy, he couldn't keep up with her.

Buffy came to a young girl who was lying on the ground and five beautiful women were crowding around her. "What is going on?" Asked Buffy. "Please help me." Begged the girl.

"Who are you?" Asked Buffy, once again.

"We're the vixens and I'd guess that you're the…..slayer?" Asked one of the women who claimed to be a vixen. "You guessed right honey, now once again, who are you, what are you doing and why?" Replied Buffy.

"Vixens' we're an ancient demon, who pray on weak ones' we have lived in Sunnydale for years, thousands lived in the Hellmouth and we have decided to come out and rule this wretched town one more time." Said another women.

Another continued saying, "we are the new race of vampires, once we come they flee and we will never die out, because the last slayer who faced us, well she wasn't much good." Altogether at the same time they vanished and Buffy helped the young girl up to her feet.

The next day Buffy was in the magic shop with Giles and the others'. "Giles these girls' they were strong, well they looked it anyway but they didn't stay for a fight, so, I'm kind of puzzled." Complained Buffy.

"Buffy all I can say is that there are hundreds of books across these walls so pick one that looks' as if it will hold some useful information and read it, Willow you can go on the internet and look something up and Xander if your not busy then help Buffy, all I can say is that these girls' seem to know a lot but it's best to get the real facts first."

Buffy and Xander went and scanned the selves, they quickly picked out a book and sat down to read it while Willow headed for her laptop. After a few hours of constant reading a researching Willow finally found something. "Here, I've got something." Called Willow. They got up and crowded around her,

"Vixens', they are a group of demons, very strong and powerful, the evil scent of the Hellmouth attracts them here, they were born in the Hellmouth and lived inside it for centuries about three hundred years ago they decided to come out and attack Sunnydale, four slayers were killed in the process, but one and a group of past slayers finally did it, they then crawled back down and into the Hellmouth while the regular vampire evil returned. They are very strong, and ewe, look at these picture of how they feed." Said Willow, they looked down at the pictures which were so horrible that they frightened them a bit.

"We have got to stop them and if they were killed before by a number of slayers then that's what we are going to do." Said Buffy.

"Buffy how?" Asked Xander, "Faith is in jail in L.A and there is only the two of you, this takes' a lot more than two slayers."

"I'm bringing Kendra back, and whoever was before me back too, then I'll call Angel and tell him to get up here as well as Faith, it'll be hard, but if it's the only way that we will fight this thing, then that's how it's going to be done. Willow work on a spell to bring the past three slayers back and I'll call Angel." Buffy ran into the back room and dialled Angel's number.

"Hello."

"Hi, Angel, it's me, listen we have a problem here, in Sunnydale."

"Buffy, hi what's wrong?"

"Well there is this whole line if demons called the Vixens, they're worse than vampires."

"Yes the Vixens, I heard of them, their last attack was about three hundred years ago, their strong and dangerous."

"Yes, I done the research, I know it all, including the part that it took five slayers to kill them last time." Said Buffy.

"So, is conversation going in the direction of Faith?"

"Kind of, yes but I'm going to bring Kendra back from the dead, get Faith up here and bring the last two slayers before me back and I'll also need you."

"Why me? I'm not a strong slayer."

"Although you are strong, and I could defiantly do with you."

"Right, I'll probably be up tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Thanks Angel, I'll see you then." Buffy then hung up the phone and walked back out to the shop. "Well, what did he say?" Asked Giles.

"He'll be up tomorrow with Faith."

"That's great Buffy. Oh and I think I've got a spell," said Willow. She opened a book and handed it to Buffy, "have we got these ingredients?" She asked.

"Yes, they're all in the shop, we can do it tonight, it says that it has to be done under the light of a full moon, so we can do that tonight." Willow replied.

"Let's do it, tonight we're going to bring back Kendra and two other slayers."


	2. bring me back

Buffy, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya and Giles were in the graveyard, they sat together in a circle and held hands, Willow led. "Oh light that leads power, the power of the past the power of the present. Bring to us the ancient three, Kendra, Lucie and Andrea; bring these past slayers forth to us, now!" A ring of light formed around them and in the middle of their circle, Kendra, Lucie and Andrea formed. "Where am I" Asked Lucie, Kendra glanced round and recognised Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles. "If I am not mistaken, we indeed are in the town of the Hellmouth, Sunnydale." Buffy stood up.

"Yes Kendra, you are, welcome back." Kendra slapped Buffy. "Heh, what was that for?"

"Buffy Summers, you are a disgrace, we were at rest, at peace and you bring us back only assumingly to fight some battle of which you probably can't handle on your own, why?" Kendra replied.

"Are you a slayer?" Asked Andrea, puzzled.

"Yes, you three are past slayers' and I am one of the present ones'."

"One of the?" Asked Lucie, "Forgive me…Buffy but there is only one born in every generation and yet you say that you are one of the present?"

"Yes, well I died for a minute and another was born, it's a whole loophole in the rule book, Kendra Angel is coming up from L.A tomorrow with the present one to help us fight this battle. All of you, come on, I'll explain it all back at my house." Buffy said.

They all walked through the door of Buffy's house when Dawn came down the stairs'. "Buffy, what's going on?"

"There's a battle on our hands' one that we can't handle alone, so we brought some o the past slayers' back, I'll explain later. Dawn it's late and you have school tomorrow, go back up to bed and I'll explain some other time, night." Buffy said. Dawn didn't bother to hesitate she just climbed back upstairs while Buffy guided her friends' and the slayers' into the living room. Giles took a book out of his bag and past it round to each of the slayers, they glanced at the page he opened it at, and read the information on the vixens. I heard about these vixens before," said Kendra, "they are ruthless and dangerous, I do not need another book to tell me about them."

"Kendra, please can't you be glad to be here?" Buffy asked starting to get tired with Kendra's attitude. "Buffy I am sorry, I am with you on this, but it is however hard to get my head round coming back from the dead and for how long?"

"I don't know." Buffy said silently. Then the front door burst open and Angel and Faith ran through it. "Hi Buffy, glad to see me?" Asked Faith. Buffy walked towards them and looked Faith up and down. "Are you evil?" She asked.

"No, Buffy, she's not." Said Angel.

"Good, well Faith, Angel, this Kendra, Lucy and Andrea they are the past three slayers' together as a team we're going to get rid of these beasts." Buffy said confidently. Buffy walked over to the coffee table and picked up the book Giles had, she handed it to Faith to read the information on the vixens. "From the picture they don't look so tough." Faith said.

"Don't be fooled Faith, these girls are strong and dangerous don't be fooled by their looks." Angel said carefully.

"I'll take your word for it." She replied.

"Right guys' here's the plan, I and the slayers will go out on the hunt for them, search the regular vampire places. Giles Willow and Tara go back to the magic shop and see if you can get any more information on them. Anya, Xander and Angel can you stay here and get the place ready for the girls' when we come back. Girls' pack up with weapons we're going to test these beasts out. Faith, Lucy, Andrea and Kendra followed Buffy to the graveyard and that's just were they found a pack of five vixens. "You just don't give up do you?" Asked Buffy.

"Slayer!" Shouted one.

"True, only this time there's five." Replied Faith. Buffy and Faith ran forward to kick one but the vixen caught her and through her across the graveyard, she hit hard off a gravestone and cried out in pain. Kendra went to punch another but this vixen caught Kendra's wrist and in one complete twist broke her arm and kicked her to one side. Another vixen ran to Buffy and grabbed her she through Buffy across the graveyard, she landed beside Faith then Lucy and Andrea were the only ones' left, they were kicked over to the side just after their legs were broken, this meant one thing. War.

Xander, Angel, Anya, Giles, Willow and Tara walked through a ward were all five of the slayers lay some critically ill some just with a broken leg. They sat down beside Buffy and talked to her.

"It was bad, I mean really bad guys. Faith got the worst of it, Lucy has a broken wrist and Andrea has a broken leg and fractured skull, while Kendra has a broken arm and I'm waiting for my test results. I didn't think that they could have been as bad as this, with the five of us out of action there's no chance right now of defeating these demons." Buffy said.

"Buffy, we'll find some way soon," said Willow.

"I should have gone with you." Angel said regretfully.

"No, Angel right now you're the only one who's in full action mode I need you and that's why I didn't want you coming, in case this happened. Guys' I really am so sorry."

"Buffy, it wasn't your fault; really you have to understand that." Giles said. Then Kendra walked in. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'll live, but Faith seems quite bad." Replied Kendra.

"Yes, she is, they say that she's in a coma and it's pretty bad."

"I noticed."

"Faith is starting to make a habit of this coma thing isn't she?" Xander said, trying to bring a smile to Buffy's face, but it was no use; things were just too bad for Buffy to even think about smiling. "Buffy, we will take over until one of you is in any fit for a fight." Said Giles.

"Mr Giles, sir, I am not perfect at the minute but I can fight and help." Kendra said smiling, she always called Giles sir, it sort of signified the amount of respect she had for authority figures which kind of showed up Buffy's quite a bit. "Thank you Kendra that will be most helpful." He replied giving her a reassuring smile. The doctor came over to Buffy, "hello Miss Summers' I'm happy to tell you that there is no damage done and you can go home today." He said. Buffy smiled in relief,

"Oh thank you so much." She said. He only smiled back and then walked away.

"Buffy that's great," said Tara.

"What a relief, I'll be able to fight with Kendra and Lucy, that's three, now we need two more and even though we can fight for the missing two, it's going to be hard." Buffy said. "Buffy I and Tara can go over and explain to Lucy okay." Willow said as her and Tara got up and left the room.

Later that night Giles, Tara Willow, Angel, Anya, Xander, Lucy, Kendra, Dawn and Buffy all sat in the living room of her house. "Okay so we've got four fighters, one more and that will be it." Buffy said.


	3. healed slayers

Later that night Giles, Tara Willow, Angel, Anya, Xander, Lucy, Kendra, Dawn and Buffy all sat in the living room of her house.

"Okay so we've got four fighters, one more and that will be it." Buffy said.

"Well maybe you could still do it with four." Willow suggested. Then the windows behind themall smashed behind them and in came seven vixens, the scoobies and the other slayers fell to the ground.

"Xander Anya get Dawn upstairs now!" Shouted Buffy, they came to their feet and managed to run upstairs. One punched Buffy and threw her over, but she got up quickly and opened her weapon box, she quickly pulled out an axe and slammed it into this vixen, she then vanished into thin air, that was the first one she had ever killed.

"Hold our enemies and let the barriers for, destroy these people and let them never return!" Willow shouted at them. Then a barrier formed and the vixens' were thrown out of the house and onto the street.

"This isn't over, do you here me! This isn't over!" Shouted one and then walked away.

"Good on you Willow, without you we would have been dead," Buffy said, standing up.

"Thanks, I'm working on a spell to cure the other girls' and I should have it done by tomorrow morning so by tomorrow night everyone should be in full fighting mode, it should be fun, and life saving" Willow said happily.

"That's great Willow, but please do be careful because were the mystical and the magical are concerned, it is dangerous," warned Giles.

"Don't worry although healing Faith will be trickier, it'll be a hard job but I should be able to get it done." Anya, Xander and Dawn came down the stairs.

"What happened?" Asked Dawn.

"Well Willow made a forcefeild and saved us all and by tomorrow she'll have a spell to save us all from a three slayer thing." Tara said smiling.

"Now thanks to the magic of Willow and Tara, it look's good." Buffy said.

"So does that mean that you can beat them?" Asked Dawn.

"It means that we have a chance, by tomorrow night we'll kill these beasts and hopefully they won't stand a chance."

"Buffy, don't worry you haven't failed before and you won't fail again," said Willow, "I'll go up to bed now, I'll have the slayers cured and everything will be alright by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Willow," said Buffy. Willow went upstairs, with Tara following closely behind.

That night Willow and Tara sat on the bed, face to face, they had a red powder sprinkled round them as they held hands. They chanted together. "Those we brought back have failed in their strength, help us fight the evil, heel them!" a wind started to form and swirl faster and faster around them, vases and mirrors started to break.

Although lying in the beds in the hospital, Lucy's leg healed at once and Faith jumped up from her bed straight away as Kendra and Andrea lay downstairs' their arm healed straight away, it was done, they were both healed.

Buffy came down that morning and there in the living room Andrea and Kendra were sitting perfectly healed along with Faith and Lucy, Dawn and the scoobie gang were sitting with them.

"We did it Buffy," said Willow, "all of the slayers' are healed and ready for action."


	4. The way it ended

The gang walked through the old high school seeing if they could find any clue to where the hellmouth was, it was dark and dusty.

Buffy was leading along with Xander, Giles and Willow, as the others were never in the school before they were a little uneasy.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Andrea.

"I think so, although I'm not really sure," replied Buffy.

They walked round corners and bend, but eventually they found it, it was a bid hole in the ground with beautiful ruby diamond surrounding it, although four vixens were also surrounding it.

"You lot don't go much for hiding do you?" Asked Buffy.

The vixens ran for the slayers as Willow and Tara went over to a safe corner away from the fighting and started on a spell that would wipe every vixen out, out of the hellmouth and out of the world.

"It was a hard fight, Faith wiped five out at the same time by using an axe, and Buffy was doing well although Lucy and Kendra weren't, six vixens cornered Lucy to the edge of the hole, and she screamed as they pushed her in, she was dead.

Faith, Buffy, Andrea and Kendra continued fighting, Buffy was thrown half way across the room a few time although each time she got up and fought harder.

After about a hour of fighting each time one vixen was killed another came and replaced it, after an hour Willow and Tara's' spell worked and a forcefield was sent wiping every single vixen out of the hellmouth and off this planet, it was over.

After thatthey all walked home.

Soon forty eight hours later, as planned Kendra and Andrea disappeared back to where they last were, their grave and the Scooby gang waved goodbye to Faith and Angel.

"The last few days' have really been something, I mean I met demons before but I've never run into a race that strong that I couldn't get rid of them myself," said Buffy.

"It was hard but we did it in the end," replied Tara.

"I'm kind of sad to see Kendra go, I mean she's, really good and before she dies we had a really good friendship, but all good things have to come to an end I suppose,"

"It was good to have Angel up," said Willow.

"Yes, it was nice to see him again and Faith, I guess but ever since she nearly ruined my life I was still a bit uneasy with her around," said Buffy.

"We don't blame you, that was the first time you saw her after she switched you bodies," said Giles.

"Though, she seems okay now let's hope that she stays that way," replied Buffy.

"So does that mean that the vampire population will get back to its' normal happy way?" Asked Xander.

"Yes, I like vampires better, they're easier to kill, and you don't get hurt, they do."

"Plus those vixens were just creepy, and kind of snooty and a little too confident for our liking," said Willow.

"That they were," replied Buffy.


End file.
